1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a burner assembly for a stove and, more particularly, to a burner assembly for a multi-fuel stove having a shortened heating time effectively vaporize the fuel supplied to it.
2. Description of the Related Art
A burner for a multi-fuel stove, which is normally used in the field but that can naturally also be used in other situations where access to other forms of fuel energy is not available, normally includes a valve housing that includes a nozzle as well as an outer wall or burner housing the valve housing. The valve housing is provided with a means of being connected to suitable fuel with a valve control. To start up the burner, the valve housing is warmed up with the help of pre-heating fuel and, after the valve housing has been warmed up, i.e. when pre-heating is complete, the valve is opened and the pressurized fuel is released so that it emerges through the nozzle. The fuel is heated to vaporization temperature by the preheated valve housing burner housing and thus leaves the nozzle in a gaseous form for ignition. With these known burners, the heat transfer for vaporizing the fuel takes place during operation via the normally perforated outer wall. The vaporization temperature achieved is thus in many cases insufficient, which is why it is difficult to use fuels with high vaporization temperatures such as, for example, photogen. For this reason, fuels with lower vaporization temperatures such as, for example, petrol, are normally used for these multi-purpose stoves.